The Witcher Chronicles
by cloud332
Summary: So this will feature my OC Joseph Cousland I use him in a lot of stories don't worry next story will be different I promise. Please review if I should do more this basically a pilot episode for me. Enjoy


The Witcher Chapter 1

Kaer Morhen

"My Lord! There is a man we found unconscious by the outskirts. Lady Merigold had found him laying there looking dead for almost about a week!" said the random soldier that had busted into my guest quarters. "Soldier didn't your mother tell you to knock before entering?" asked the Lord. "I'm terribly sorry Lord Cousland but Lady Merigold told me to tell you that she needs right now." I nodded as the soldier bowed "Where are they at right now?" I asked annoyed. "In the medical wing right now M'lord." the soldier said nervously. "Very well I will head there right now." As I got up from my desk I started to adjust myself and equipped my sword. I was walking towards the Medical Wing and looked towards my right and saw the courtyard filled with men training. I heard the commander yell "If you lads want to bed Merigold you better start fighting like men and not bitches!". I let out a loud laugh so all the soldiers heard me. "You see men, even Lord Cousland doesn't think you have a chance." I continued on my way there and the cook ran towards me "M'Lord we're running out of supplies we only have a month left." she asked and I replied with a sigh "I'll head in to the nearby town and get some fresh supplies after I check in with Merigold she simply bowed and I kept on until I made it to the South Hall.

As I entered the South Hall I saw Merigold sitting next to this stranger. "You needed me Triss?" I asked curiously. She looked back and smiled at "I did indeed. I found him at the outskirts, wounded and dying. Also we need supp-:" I interrupted her "We need supplies, yes I know. I actually wanted to know if you wanted to come with to the town and get some supplies." Triss looked me and smiled "Of course, it has been a while since we actually did something fun... Well somewhat fun, let me go get the nurse to tend to him." Triss said pointing at the wounded man. "I'll meet you at the stables Joseph." Triss said that and I stared at her as she was walking towards the door. I couldn't believe she was swaying her hips deliberately at me. "Like my ass Lord Cousland?" Triss said looking over her shoulder smiling deviously "Hmm... Well I know you did that on purpose seeing as I am a man and all mens' weaknesses is a woman so yes, I do like your ass Triss now go tell the nurse so we can be off." I said smiling at her and with that Triss winked at me and exited the room. All of a sudden I heard consistent moving and I looked over and see the white haired man thrashing about. I walked over to him and saw him sweating bad I put my hand on his head. "You have a fever, let me go get a cold rag." The man grabbed my arm "Who are you? Where am I?" I looked at him I sat down in Triss's seat and I looked at him and smiled. "My name is Joseph Cousland I am a member of King Foltest's Royal Council and you're in Kaer Morhen. You were brought here by another Council Member. But, right now you need some rest and allow the nurse to care for you. Need water?" I said smiling at him. He just nodded and poured some water from the pitcher into a mug and handed it to him. The nurse walked in "Ah Lord Cousland! I see that you are here but I am here to relieve you of this." I nodded and got up yet the man grabbed me by my arm again "My name is... Geralt." he said unsure. "Nice to meet you Geralt." With that I left.

As I was walking towards my horse I saw Triss petting her horse. She looked so happy "I didn't know you could smile like that" I said smiling at her. "Well I like horses and I am always happy thank you very much." Triss said looking away she looked kind of red on her cheeks. "Fine if you say you're happy then that's what matters." I walked next to and knelt down. "Are you going to propose to me? Make me Lady Cousland?" She asked and I simply rolled my eyes "No. I am just helping you get on your horse." Triss looked at me pretending to be hurt "Oh how can you be so cruel to me?" I smiled "Well I'm not the one swaying my hips to seduce other guys." She knelt down and whispered into my ears "I only sway for you. Also it's funny to see how the guys drool." I just shook my head "You're a terrible person you know. Getting those poor soldiers hopes up into thinking they have a chance." Triss stepped on my hands and I raised her up so she can get on her horse. "Well Lord Joseph maybe you have a chance with me." I smiled at her "I know I have a chance with you but you may have a chance with me." I walked towards my horse and mounted him. "Oh getting cocky over there aren't we? I like that but I know you still suck at races." With that Triss stuck her tongue out at me and rode off. I rolled my eyes and thought to myself "Why are women so competitive I thought guys were worse."


End file.
